The embodiments herein relate generally to multi-port valve systems for controlling the flow of high-pressure hydraulic fluid to actuate hydraulic cylinders, and more particularly to multi-port valve systems that includes a servo-motor and programmable controller for automated operation based upon a feedback loop employing a sensor detecting the position of the piston within the hydraulic cylinder. Of course, the embodiments of the invention herein may also be used for lower pressure fluid systems if so desired.